Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced
by MegaManZ
Summary: Bueno amigos, esta historia no sera destruida por el resumen... solo les diré que tiene sexo, sexo, y por supuesto, relaciones amorosas, de la saga Pokemon, de la generación avanzada, así, como harán aparición bastantes personajes de generaciones anteriores, con eso, yo se que me entenderán...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola compañeros… si, lo sé, la tardanza fue muy duradera, pero qué más da eso hoy en día, lo único que me la pase haciendo, fue leer un gran Fanfic, y que no es de esta página ( ), sino que es de una página llamada Alter DZ (supongo), y bueno, intente buscarlo por todos los medios aquí en Fanfiction, pero desafortunadamente, no lo pude encontrar… así que, como buena obra del día, me propuse como deber postear el Fanfic… si lo sé, puede tomarse como robo de Fanfic a sangre fría… pero después de leer el Fic completo, les aseguro que les gustara… a menos, que ya hayan leído el Fic… y nada será modificado, nada excepto los emoticones (supongo yo, que Fanfiction no deja ponerlos en una historia libre…)… así que bueno, comencemos (NINGUN PERSONAJE DE POKEMON FUE DAÑADOY/O VIOLADO DURANTE EL RODAJE DE ESTE FANFIC…) (recuerden, este fic no tiene nombre de los capítulos, por eso solo los llamare capítulo 1, 2, etc.)_

_Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced. Capitulo 1._

Originalmente publicado por anime sen4

Encontramos a Ash y sus amigos en el centro pokemon después de pasar una noche, para prepararse para su viaje.

Ash: (sonriendo) Es un buen día ¿Qué les parece?

Brock: Si

Max: Si lo es

Ash: Max… y ¿May?

Max: Esta en el baño, dijo que saldría pronto.

Ash: OK, entonces la esperaremos.

Mientras en el baño…

May: Ah ah ah sí… Ash… (Metiéndose sus dedos en la entrepierna) ah… si… Ash… tócame… mmm si… (Tocándose los pechos)… déjame… mete tu pene… en mi boca… Ash… déjame saborearlo… córrete en mi boca… mmm ah ah ah ah ah ¡ah!... (Se corre) ah… dios… será mejor que me arregle y vaya con los chicos…

Luego de un rato May va con los chicos.

May: ¡Chicos!, perdón la demora.

Max: ¡Ya era hora!

Brock: ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

May: (Sin saber que decir) Ah bueno eh yo…

Ash: Ya déjenla chicos, lo que le sucedió no les interesa, así que vamos. (Mirándolos)

Brock: Si, está bien… (Se adelanta)

Max: ¡Hay sí, Ash tiene que defenderte! (Se va con Brock)

May: [Maldito mocoso]…

Ash: ¿Te sientes bien May?

May: Ash… (Sonrojada)… aps, si, gracias por ayudarme.

Ash: (Sonriendo) De nada May, ven vamos. (Se adelanta)

May camina detrás de él.

May (Pensando) Es tan lindo… y a la vez es tan Sexy… ufff ¡me muero por tocarlo!

Ash: ¿En qué piensas May?

May: (Sonrojada) En nada en nada jejeje

Max: ¡Oigan, ustedes dos ya apúrense!

Ash y May: ¡Ya vamos!

Siguieron caminando por el bosque que por fortuna no se extraviaron, pero encontraron un pequeño obstáculo.

Ash: ¿Pero qué?

May: ¡No puede ser!

Max: ¡Es una!

Brock: Montaña… y presiento que va a ver una tormenta… ¿Qué hacemos?

Max: Deberíamos seguir, quizás la montaña no nos atrape y logremos pasar.

Ash: Estoy de acuerdo.

Brock: Si, yo también.

May: Si, está bien… (Tiritando) pero está muy helado.

Ash: Toma (Le pasa su poleron)

May: (Sonrojada) Gracias Ash que lindo.

Max: ¡Uh si Ash que lindo! (Burlándose)

May: (Golpeándolo) ¡Ya deja de molestar a Ash!

Max: ¡Auch!... Está bien…

Ash: Pues… ¿Qué les parece si avanzamos?

May: Claro Ash, continuemos. (Sonriendo)

Todos empiezan a subir la montaña… pero para su mala suerte los empieza a encontrara la tormenta.

May: No… no puedo más… (Cae de rodillas)… hace mucho frio.

Brock: Demonios… la tormenta nos atrapo.

Max: No… no puedo seguir… (Cae igual que su hermana)

Ash: Demonios… ¡Brock!

Brock: ¿Si Ash?

Ash: Toma a Max y a Pikachu, yo me llevare a May, hay que encontrar un lugar para poder refugiarnos.

Dicho esto Ash carga a May en su espalda lo cual hace que se sonroje por un momento al sentir los pechos de ella contra su espalda.

May: Gracias Ash… ¿Por qué estás tan colorado?

Ash: Na…nada May… no es nada.

May: (Parece que es el roce con mis senos lo que lo sonroja ja… veamos si estoy en lo cierto)

May empieza a moverse haciendo que sus pechos se froten contra la espalda de Ash.

Ash: (Sonrojado) Ah… ¿pa… pasa algo May?

May: No Ash ¿Por qué?

Ash: No por nada (Sonrojado)

May: (Jajá parece que le gusta)

A medida que van caminando la tormenta empeora.

Ash: Dios está empeorando…

Brock: ¡Ash!...!Ash!... ¡no puedo verte!

Ash: ¡Por aquí Brock!

Brock: ¡No te veo!

Max: ¡Cuidado!

De repente cae una avalancha.

May: ¡AHHHH!

Ash: ¡Brock aléjate rápido!... ¡Cuidado!

La avalancha los alcanza y los separa, por una parte Brock, Max y Pikachu y por otra Ash y May

Ash y May.

Ash: May ¿estás bien? (Preocupado)

May: Si, estoy bien...

Ash: Bien, ven, tenemos que encontrar un refugio, si no moriremos aquí.

Los dos van a buscar un refugio pero May cae.

May: No puedo más.

Ash: May ¡por favor levántate!

May: Déjame Ash… solamente te estoy estorbando

Ash: (Molesto) ¡Eso ni de broma! ¡No te pienso perder May!

Sin decir más la carga sobre su espalda y la lleva hacia una cueva cercana.

Ash: Por… por… fin… llegamos (Cae de rodillas)

May: ¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?

Ash: (Jadeando) Si… solo… cansado… tu… ¿Cómo estás?

May: Bien, gracias a ti. (Abrazándolo)

Ash: me alegro… (Mas recuperado) ven…. Tenemos que hacer algo para calentarnos… ¿tienes tus pokémon?

May: No, los tenía Max junto con las mochilas.

Ash: Bueno… eso nos deja sin saco para dormir… hay ramas aquí, te podre hacer una cama.

May: ¿Pero tú?

Ash: Yo veré que hago, me preocupas más tú. (Encendiendo una fogata)

May: Ash… levántate.

Ash: ¿Qué pas…

Sorpresivamente May se lanza y besa a Ash lo cual deja a este bastante sorprendido, luego se separan.

Ash: May… que…

May: Ash…por favor (Sonrojada) tócame.

Ash: Pero May… yo…

May: ¡Yo te amo!... yo te amo…

Ash: May… (Mirándola)

May: Déjame… demostrártelo…

Luego de decir esto May se baja el cierre de su buzo y pone a la vista su sostén, luego se quita sus pantalones y queda solamente en ropa interior, lo que deja a Ash muy asombrado.

Ash: May… eres muy hermosa. (Acercándose)

May: (Sonrojada) ¿En serio te ah… Ash…

Ash empieza a tocarle uno de sus senos a May, que de por si eran bastante grandes para su edad.

Ash: Que suaves son… (Le quita el sostén) mmm ¿quieres que te los chupe?

May: Ah ah ah sí, haz lo que quieras con ellos [Nunca lo había visto así… tan lujurioso… me encanta]

Ash: Mmm que rico saben May… pero quiero saber a qué sabe esto…

Ash comienza a arrodillarse y le baja las panties a May pasándoles la lengua y chupando su Clítoris, después empieza a meter su lengua entro de May.

May: ¡Ha… ha… Ash! Eso dale… sigue… (Relamiéndose los labios) ha…ha…

Ash jugaba con los labios vaginales de May pasándoles la lengua y chupando su Clítoris, después empieza a meter su lengua dentro de May.

May: Ha… ha Ash… ¿Dónde aprendiste esto?

Ash: De ninguna parte… mmm que rica es esta parte May, estas toda mojada. (Levantándose y quitándose la polera)

May: Ahora me toca a mí Ash… (Besándolo)

May se arrodilla frente a Ash y le empieza a desabrochar el pantalón, luego le baja el cierre y le quita los pantalones dejándolo en Bóxer.

May: (Frotando el pene de Ash por encima del Bóxer) Siempre había querido estar así Ash… ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera con él?

Ash: Es tuyo May…

May: Mmm quiero verlo.

May le baja el Bóxer a Ash y se sorprende al ver el tamaño del pene.

May: Mmm qué grande es…

Ash: May…

May: ¿Si?

Ash: Métetelo en la boca.

May: Ha… si Ash. (Sonrojada)

May obedece y se mete el pene de Ash n la boca y comienza a chuparlo.

May: Mmm me encanta mmm

Ash: Uff lo haces bien May… ha… sigue así…ha… ha… usa la lengua.

May: ¿Fle dufta? [¿Te gusta?]

Ash: Me encanta verte hablando con mi pene en tu boca… sigue por favor (Sujetándola de la cabeza para que continuara)

May: Mmm… mmuhmm… uhm… pwa…que sabrosa es Ash… mmm.

Ash: Eso May que te llegue a la garganta… eso.

May: Ñac… mmmhu… cof… espera, me estoy ahogando… ya… mmm.

Ash: May… mírame… (Tomándole la cabeza)

May: ¿Mmm? (Con el miembro en su boca)

Ash: Me voy a correr en tu boca y quiero que te tragues todo lo que te voy a dar. ¿Bien?

May: Mmm… mhu (Asintiendo)

Ash: Bien aquí va… ¡tómatelo todo May!

May: Mmm pwaa… no aguante mas…era amargo Ash.

Ash: Ven May…

Ash la toma y la empieza a besar, sus lenguas empiezan a pelear por entrar en la boca del otro, mientras que Ash le agarra el trasero a May, esta solamente esta con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash.

Ash: Te amo…

May: Yo también… ¿cómo quieres que me ponga ahora?

Ash: Ponte en cuatro.

Con solo decirlo May se de media vuelta y se arrodilla en el suelo.

Ash: Buena chica… (Poniéndose en posición)

May: Ash… que no sea muy duro, recuerda que nunca lo he hecho antes.

Ash: Jamás te haría daño May, si te duele avísame de inmediato ¿bien?

May: Si Ash

Ash acerca su miembro al trasero de May y lo frota por toda la línea de la vagina.

May: Ha… ha… Ash… no me hagas sufrir… hazlo de una vez…

Ash: ¿Qué cosa quieres que haga?

May: Tú sabes (Avergonzada)

Ash: No, no lo sé… ¿Por qué no me lo recuerdas?

May: Que me metas tu pene en mi vagina…

Ash: ¡Ha! Te refieres a… ¡esto!

Ash introduce su miembro al interior de May.

May: ¡Ha!...si…ha… ha… ha… ha… eso… ha

Ash: ¿Te gusta cierto?

May: Si…

Ash: ¿Quieres más?

May: Si… ha… mételo otra vez.

Ash: Muy bien, a ver qué te parece esto… (Le toma de las caderas a May y aumenta la velocidad)

May: Ha… ha… ha… ha… ha eso…. Ash eso… haaaaa…si… haaaaaa…más fuerte… mmm ha ha ha ha… eres un animal… ha ha ha ha…

Ash: Ah… eres una puta que merece que se la meta más fuerte ¿cierto? ¿!Cierto!?

May: ¡Si soy una puta que quiere que se lo metan más fuerte! haaaa… demonios… eso… eso… más rápido… Ash… ya…ya voy… haaaa… ya voy a llegar…

Ash: Bien ha ha ha… yo también… aguanta… yaaaa…!Ah!

May: ¡Haaaaaaaaa!... ha…

Y se corre dentro de May haciendo que ambos cayeran de cansancio, luego los dos se quedan recostados abrazados…

May: Gracias Ash. (Lo besa)

Ash: Te amo (La abraza)

Y los dos se durmieron…

Continuara…

_Cielos, desde la primera vez que leí este fic, me enamore de él, y como no lo encontré en Fanfiction, me propuse postearlo aquí, y no solo eso, este fic es de horizontes mucho más alejados de los que creeríamos, y sobre Mi nueva pero extraña vida, no se preocupen, el quinto episodio ya está en camino, solo sean pacientes, pero creo que MNPEV tendrá que esperar, puesto que los episodios de ese fic son más largos, y los de este fic son más cortos, y bueno, por ahora eso es todo, pero les diré que hasta haber terminado el Fic, les daré el Link de la página, hasta entonces, confórmense con lo que yo hago… y bueno, adiosito, ahí se ven, y por cierto, antes de comenzar a postear Reviews de que este fic fue plagiado, sean comprensivos de leer lo que estoy escribiendo al inicio y al termino de los episodios de mis fics, y bueno, ahora sí, adiós…_


	2. Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced Episodio 2

_Hola de nuevo, he regresado más recargado que nunca, y por recargado me refiero a más flojo, así que bueno, no perderé el tiempo, y dejare que lean la continuación, cielos, que palabra tan buena, Continuación…_

_Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced _

_(Originalmente publicado por anime sen4)_

_Episodio 2_

Luego de lo ocurrido ambos despiertan abrazados.

May: Ahhh… mmm que bien dormí…

Ash: Yo también.

Ambos se miran y se sonríen.

Ash: Hola May.

May: Hola Ash (besándolo) gracias por lo de anoche.

Ash: Bueno, anoche tuve mi primera vez y tuve novia… creo que sería yo el que debería darte las gracias.

May: (Sonrojada) ¿Novia? ¿En serio?

Ash: ¿Crees que después de lo de anoche mi quiero separar de ti?

May: ¡Ash! (Besándolo) no sabes cuánto he querido esto.

Ash: (Sonriendo) Bueno… será mejor prepararnos para ir a buscar a los chicos.

May: Si…pero antes… quiero hablar contigo.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?

May: (Sonrojada) ¿A ti te gusto lo de anoche?

Ash: Por supuesto que si May… me encanto ver lo sumisa que eres… (Poniendo su mano en el muslo de ella)

May: ¿En serio? (Empieza a besar el pecho de Ash) ¿Qué más?

Ash: Me encanto meter mi Verga aquí. (Le da una nalgada) ¿Recuerdas?

May: Ha… si… a mí me gusto tenerla en mi boca… (Le besa un pezón a Ash)

Ash: No lo sabía… (Empieza a meterle un dedo en la vagina) ¿Qué más?

May: Ha… ha… ha… me gusto que me… ha… chuparas mis senos…

Ash: También me gusto (Le mete otro y le succiona un seno) mine mafl [Dime más]

May: Dios… ha… ha… me gusto cuando me metiste la lengua… ha

Ash: (Le mete cuatro dedos) ¿Donde?

May: Ha… ha… ha… en… ha… mi… ha… vagina… ha… no aguanto más… ¡ha! (Se corre en la mano de Ash)

Ash: Ah…slip (Se lame la mano) si…mmm me gusta tu sabor…  
May: (Agitada) ¿Cómo es posible que esta sea tu primera vez?... pareces un experto.  
Ash: Solo me nace… pero me nace contigo… ¿A ti no te nace hacer nada?  
May: Bueno… (Mirando la verga de Ash)… pues… (Lamiéndose los labios)

Ash se levanta y se lo pone en frente de ella.  
Ash: Abre la boca…. (Con la verga en la mano)  
May: Ahhhh (abriéndola)  
Ash: Eso… (Introduce su miembro) mmm… ah… adoro esto… (Acariciándole el cabello)  
May: Mmm… mmm te amo... mmm… mmm…  
Ash: Mmm yo también (Empujándole la cabeza)  
May ¡Mmm! (Se afirma de las piernas de Ash)  
Ash: Métetelo todo en la boca… eso…  
May: Mmm… mmm… [(Que grande es…..me cuesta metérmelo entero)]  
Ash: Mmm… ¿te gusto el semen?  
May: Mmm… es amargo… mmm… pero me gusto… mmm ¿podrías correrte otra vez?...  
Ash: Claro… mmm… que te llegue a la garganta… eso… ha ha… no me creerías cuantas veces soñé esto… ha…  
May: Mmm pwaa… yo me masturbaba con esto… mmm  
Ash: Ah… (Tomándole la cabeza) toma… ¡bébelo todo!  
May: ¡Mmm! (agarrándole los glúteos)  
Ash: ¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Trágatelo!...bien… (Le quita los mechones de cabello de su cara)  
May: ¡Pwaa! (Jadeando) ah… ¡era mucho Ash! (Lamiéndose los labios) mmm me encanta…. ¿porque me miras así?

Ash la levanta, le da madia vuelta, la inclina hacia delante, le sujeta las caderas y sin decir nada la penetra.

May: ¡Ahhhh! ha… ha… ha… te gusta demasiado esta pose ha… ha… ha… ha eso…  
Ash: ¡Sí! (Tomándole el pelo) a ti también ¿no es cierto puta? (Metiéndosela fuerte)  
May: ¡Sí! ha… ha… ha ¡me encanta! ha… eso… métela… eso… Ash eso… dale…

De repente Ash se detiene.

May: (Jadeando) ¿Por qué te detuviste?  
Ash: Ven (Le da un beso)… ¿Harás lo que te diga?  
May: Si… soy tuya Ash…  
Ash: (Sonriendo) Bien…

Ash la pone contra la pared.

Ash: Pone tus manos en la pared  
May: ¿Así?  
Ash: Si… (Se pone detrás de ella sujetándole las caderas)….di que eres una puta…  
May: Pero…  
Ash: Dilo…  
May: (Avergonzada) Yo… soy… una… puta.

Ash le arremete con toda fuerza a May.

May: ¡Ahhhhh!... Ash…  
Ash: Otra vez…  
May: Yo soy… una… puta…  
Ash: Mmj (Le arremete)  
May: ¡Ahhhh!  
Ash: Otra vez…  
May: (Jadeando) Yo soy una…  
Ash: Mjj (Esta vez solo sigue) mmm ¡eres una puta!  
May: ¡Sí! lo soy, lo soy… ha… ha… ¡métele esa verga a la puta!  
Ash: Si… si… eso… te gusta ¿cierto?... mmm si… (Le da una nalgada) ¿Te gusta que le pegue a tu culo?... dime puta… (Metiéndosela más fuerte)… ¡dime!  
May: Ha… ha… ha… ¡sí!... ha… ha… ha… eso… dale… dale… ¡ya no aguanto más!  
Ash: ¡Ahhh no puta, aguanta que aún tengo!... mmm si… (Nalgada)… ah… ah… ah… si… mmm… aguanta… ¡di lo que eres!  
May: Yo… ha… dale…  
Ash: ¡Dilo! mmm (Metiéndosela más rápido)  
May: Soy… ha… ha… ha… dale…  
Ash: ¡Dilo! mmm (Más rápido)  
May: Una… ah ah ah ah… eso… eso… dale…  
Ash: Mmm ha ha ¡haaaaa!  
May: ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!

Ambos caen de rodillas al suelo.

May: (Jadeando) Yo… soy…  
Ash: (Volteándole la cara) Eres mi novia… (Besándola)  
May: Si… (Abrazándolo) soy tu novia.

Luego ambos se visten y se preparan para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

Ash: ¿Estas lista May?  
May: (Abrazándole un brazo) Si Ash (Le besa una mejilla)  
Ash: Me gusta que seas así de cariñosa (Sonriendo)  
May: Solo contigo voy a ser así. (Sonriendo)  
Ash: (Sonriendo) bien…antes de ir…..te quiero pedir perdón…  
May: ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?  
Ash: Por obligarte a decir que eres una…..ya sabes….es que cuando estamos en eso…..me dan ganas de decírtelo….pe…

Ash no termina por que May lo besa.

May: A mí me puedes decir lo que quieras cuando estamos en eso Ash… (Poniendo una mano de Ash en su trasero) después de todo… a mí también me gusta.  
Ash: Me encanta ver esta parte tuya May (Agarrándole firme la nalga)….me gusta mucho.  
May: Hay Ash… (Lo besa)

Después de esto salen en búsqueda de los chicos

May: ¿Vez algo Ash?  
Ash: Si… creo… ¡hay están! ¡Brock!, ¡Max!  
Brock: ¡Ash!  
Max: ¡Hermana!  
May: ¡Max!  
Ash: Me alegra verlos chicos... ¿cómo lo hicieron?  
Brock: Después de que nos separamos encontramos una cueva y entramos.  
May: Igual que nosotros…  
Ash: ¿Cómo lo pasaron?  
Max: Aburrido… lo único que hice fue escuchar las historias de chicas que despreciaron a Brock.  
Brock: ¡Oye!...  
Max: ¿Y tú Ash?... apuesto que May te aburrió con sus conversaciones.  
Ash: Para nada Max (Tomándola de la cintura y acercándola) para nada…  
May: ¡Hay Ash! (Lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Después de esto Max y Brock quedan con los ojos abiertos...

Max: ¿Y ustedes desde cuándo tan cariñosos?  
Brock: Lo mismo me pregunto yo…  
Ash: Bueno… pues… May es mi novia. (Abrazándola)  
May: (Guiñándoles un ojo) Si…  
Max y Brock: ¡QUEEE!  
Brock: (En un rincón) Ahahhhh…no quiero vivir….  
Max: Bueno… está bien… ¿estás seguro Ash?... que conozco a mi hermana.  
May: (Enojada) ¿A qué te refieres?  
Ash: (Abrazándola por detrás) Tranquilo Max, que yo quiero estar con ella. (Sonriendo)  
May: Ash… (Apoyándose en su espalda)  
Max: Bueno… bueno… pero ya dejen de hacer eso que me da cosas… (Tiritando)  
May: ¡Que inmaduro eres Max!  
Max: Mira quien lo dice…  
May: ¿Qué dijiste? (Sale detrás de él)  
Brock: Bueno… ¿Paso algo más Ash?

Ash lo mira, le guiña un ojo y dice…

Ash: Mejor sigamos… (Se marcha)  
Brock: Maldito afortunado…

Así todos continúan su viaje.

Continuara…

_Muy bien, menos mal que ha acabado, por un momento pensé que nunca acabaría, desafortunadamente… solo he terminado este capítulo, y faltan los demás, cielos, que mala suerte, pero quizá no es tan mala suerte, pues ustedes lo disfrutan, así que eso está bien, y sean amables de dejar Reviews, bueno… si les parece, adiós…_


	3. Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced Episodio 3

_Bueno, he regresado más sádico que nunca, y ahora, ustedes serán obligados a leer esta continuación del fic, y bueno, gracias por acompañarme por 100 largos años, aun así, bien vale la pena leer este fic, y bueno, disfrútenlo…_

_Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced Episodio 3_

Originalmente publicado por anime sen4 (en Foros AlterDZ)

Después de atravesar la montaña Ash y los chicos llegan al pueblo.

Max: ¡Por fin llegamos!  
May: ¡Sí!  
Brock: ¡Es hora de que ganen sus concursos!  
Ash: Creo…..que no podremos participar (yendo a una tienda y compra el periódico)  
May: ¿Por qué lo dices Ash?  
Ash: Según esto…hubo un fraude en la delegación de ligas…..haciendo que se cerraran todos los gimnasios por sospecha de los líderes….  
Max: Eso quiere decir que…. ¡papá!  
Ash: Tranquilo Max…..aquí dice que "todos los gimnasios" con o sin sospechas….  
May: Bueno…entonces solo quedan mis concursos.  
Ash: Me temo que no May…también dice que mucho de los directores del concurso de coordinadores estaban involucrados en el fraude.  
May: ¡¿Qué?!...no puede ser….  
Brock: ¿Dice de qué se trató el fraude?  
Ash: Dice que se robó desde dinero hasta pokemones…eso es todo….  
Max: Bueno…. ¿y qué hacemos?  
Ash: No lo sé…pero por ahora creo que tenemos un descanso chicos….  
May: ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto!  
Brock: Pues…..en ese caso mejor vamos a reservar las habitaciones.  
Todos: Si

Llegan al centro pokemon pero al llegar se encuentran con la enfermera en una posición un poco "comprometedora"

Brock: Quiero ver a….. (Con la boca abierta)  
Max: ¿Qué pas….(lo mismo)  
Ash: (Levantando una ceja)  
May: Mmm (molesta)

Al entrar la enfermera estaba agachada recogiendo unas pokebolas, lo que provoca que se le vean las panties….

: Pero que torpe soy… (Se levantada) ¿uh? Buenas tardes….  
Ash: buenas tardes enfermera… ¿tiene algodón a mano?  
: Si…. ¿por qué?  
Ash: Es que…. ¿podría atender a mis amigos?

Ash señala a Max y a Brock que estaban tirados chorreando sangre por la nariz.

: ¡Hay dios! ¿Qué les paso?  
May: (Molesta) Vieron algo indebido  
: Ya veo….los atenderé ahora… (Se los lleva a curación)  
Ash: Creo que Brock vio más de lo que quería ver en una chica…  
May: Si…. ¿Por qué no te paso nada?  
Ash: Es aburrida (le agarra el trasero) esto no….

May: Ash…. (Lo besa)

Se quedan besando mientras Ash le aprieta el trasero con las manos a May…..un rato más tarde los chicos salen del pabellón.

Max: (Sonrojado)….  
May: ¿Cómo estas Max?  
Max: Yo… (Sonrojado) no quiero hablar.  
May: Jajaja esta bien…..ja.. (Abrazando a Ash)  
Ash: ¿Y tú Brock?  
Brock: O…eso fue el cielo…  
Ash: Te conformas con poco amigo (abrazando a May)  
Brock: Un paso a la vez….no como tú…..  
Max: ¿A qué se refiere?  
May: A nada Max….. ¿Cierto Brock?  
Brock: Si Max…es que aún estoy un poco idiota por la pérdida de sangre…..  
Max: A eso…..si yo también…  
May: ¿Pero qué fue lo que viste Max?  
Max: (Sonrojado)…..  
Ash: May….que mala eres (Sonriendo)  
May: Jajaja si lo se…..  
Ash: Bueno…ya pedí las habitaciones chicos…..solo habían dos…..así que tome una con May y una para ustedes.  
Max: ¿Acaso…..piensas dormir con May?  
May: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además ya lo hicimos en la cueva.  
Brock: ¿Qué cosa hicieron en la cueva? (los mira pícaramente)  
May: (Sonrojada)…..  
Ash: Ah…dormir ¿no te parece?...de eso hablamos…. ¿no?  
Brock: Eh..sí..sí..claro….bueno…. .¿qué van a hacer?, por mi parte iré a ver la ciudad.  
Max: Yo voy contigo, quiero despejarme un poco de….ya sabes…..  
Ash: Bueno….yo me quedare aquí….estoy un poco cansado.  
May: (Abrazándole un brazo) yo me quedaré con mi Ash.  
Max: ¿Tu Ash?  
May: Si, mío….  
Brock: Bueno…entonces nos vemos

Brock y Max se marchan dejando a Ash y a May solos.

May: Bien Ash….¿qué hace….

De improvisto Ash la besa….y le dice a su oído.

Ash: Ya no aguanto las ganas de hacerte el amor May.  
May: Ash…..(le toma la mano) pues sígueme….

Ambos van a la habitación…al llegar…. May lo comienza a besar y le pregunta.

May: ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?  
Ash: …..el baño.  
May: Bien.  
Ambos se meten al baño y se empiezan a tocar como desesperados.

Ash: Demonios…. (Beso)…..ya no puedo estar sin estar dentro de ti….  
May: Yo….también…quiero que me la metas…..por donde quieras….( se da media vuelta y se apoya en el lavamanos) anda…sé que te gusta así…..  
Ash: Si….pero (le baja los pantalones) hoy quiero variar…..

Se arrodilla y empieza a lamer la vagina de May y metiéndole sus dedos….y apretándole su trasero…..

Ash: Ahhhh…..adoro esto (nalgada)…..adoro tu culo May (se lo muerde suavemente)  
May: ¡Hay Ash!...me estas matando ah..ah..ah…haz lo que quieras con mi culo….ha…ha…

Mientras Ash seguía con lo suyo, May se veía al espejo y pensaba…..

May: [(Ha…parezco toda una puta barata…pero no me importa…yo soy la puta de el…..es lo único que me importa)] ha…ha… ¡te amo!

Ash se levanta y le saca toda la ropa a ella y la de él.

Ash: Yo también…..(La pone contra la pared) abre las piernas.  
May: ¿No quieres que te dé la espalda?  
Ash: No….quiero besarte mientras te la meto….  
May: Mmm (Besándolo) ¿así?  
Ash: Si (La levanta agarrándola de las piernas y la penetra) mmmm ¿te gusta?  
May: (Abrazándolo del cuello) Ha..ha..ha..si…ha…si…dale….dale e….mmmmm…haaaaaaa…..demonios.. .ha..ha..ha…  
Ash: Veo que te gusta (la besa) mmmm si….toma….  
May: (Apoyándose en la pared) Yo…ha..ha..ha..  
Ash: (Metiéndosela) Mmm ¿Qué? Ha…  
May: Soy….tu puta…ha..ha..ha…  
Ash: Si…ha ..eso eres….  
May: Soy tu puta..ha…ha…ha soy tu puta….ha..haaaa….eso dale…soy tu puta…..ha….  
Ash: ¡Sí!... ¡eso eres! (Se corre dentro de ella)  
May: ¡Ahhhhhhh! (Cae de rodillas)

Pero Ash la levanta y la hace apoyarse en el escusado)

Ash: No creas que he terminado May.  
May: No Ash…..dame cuanto quieras….  
Ash: Buena chica…..(Nalgada)…..bien….tanto pedías esta pose….(Se la mete con fuerza) ¡aquí la tienes!  
May: ¡Ah! ha..ha..ha..eso..ha... me encanta...  
Ash: Pero que pedazo de puta me gasto (Nalgada) ¿no es cierto?...mmmm si….mmmm si….eso….estas muy mojada puta…..mmmmm  
May: Ash ya no más…..ha..ha..ha…no aguanto…métemela en la boca, corretee en mi cara o en mis senos….ha…ha. Ha.. pero para, ya no aguanto….  
Ash: (Metiéndosela fuerte) ¿La quieres en tu boca?...mmm….bien…cómetela….

May se da media vuelta se sienta en el escusado y empieza a mamársela.

Ash: Uff….que puta que eres May….si eso….cómetela toda…..eso  
May: Mmmm…mmmm…si…mmmmm….pero….mmm m ….adoro mamártela….mmmmm  
Ash:….Si…ah…..(Le agarra firme la cabeza) ¿querías esto? ¡Toma!

Ash le revienta la boca a May en semen haciendo que ella termine tosiendo….

May: Cof…cof….(Agitada)….eres todo un animal Ash….(Lamiéndose los labios)….me encanta tu semen.  
Ash: Ven May….vamos a bañarnos….  
May: (Lamiéndole la verga) Si….mmm…..(Le besa la punta)…vamos.

Los dos se bañan juntos…pero lo que no se esperan es que Max y Brock encontraron a una persona en su recorrido por la ciudad….

Continuara…..

_Bien, ya estoy de regreso con este fic, pues es un buen fic, pero debía dedicarle algo de tiempo a mi anterior fic, y a mi nuevo fic (La Inusual Paradoja de Sunstar), ya saben, para no quedar debiendo capítulos, bueno, supongo que por ahora eso es todo, pero estoy seguro de que un día, algún día, seré el mejor entrenador pokemon, bueno, hasta pronto, y esperen capítulos de mi nuevo fic (LIPDS) que es la continuación oficial de MPEV, donde la trama será mejor planeada, y… bueno, mejor lean el fic, y en los créditos e abajo, ahí estará escrito todo lo nuevo que tiene que darles ese fic, y ahora si me disculpan, tengo un fic que continuar, adiós, ahí se ven…_


	4. Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced Episodio 4

_Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced Episodio 3_

Originalmente publicado por anime sen4 (en Foros AlterDZ)

Episodio 4

Max: ¡Vaya Misty, no me imagine que te encontraríamos aquí!  
Brock: Si, fue una sorpresa….  
Misty: Si…. ¿y Ash?  
Max: Esta con mi hermana  
Misty: Y ¿por qué?... (Molesta)  
Max: Es que son novios y no paran de besarse y bla bla bla….  
Misty: Ha…. ¿!QUE!?  
Max: Pues si… él y mi hermana son novios…. (Asustado)  
Misty: ¡Brock!... ¿cuándo fue eso?  
Brock: Hace un par de días…  
Misty: [(Jajaja…o sea solo han comenzado…..se lo quitare a esa mocosa con lo que tengo preparado)]…ah…y… ¿Dónde están?  
May: Están en el centro pokemon….  
Misty: ¡Pues vamos!….. (Se marcha)  
Brock: Esto no tiene buena pinta…  
Max: Pienso lo mismo.

Mientras Misty venia de camino con los chicos Ash y May estaban recostados en la bañera….

Ash: Que relajante es esto….. ¿No te parece?  
May: Si…. (Recostándose en su pecho)  
Ash: (abrazándola) estoy muy feliz contigo May  
May: Yo también Ash…. ¿me puedes jabonar la espalda?  
Ash: Claro….¿qué gusta así?  
May: Si…..  
De repente le empieza a apretar uno de sus senos….

May: Ash…  
Ash: ¿Si May? (apretándole el otro)  
May: Ash…por favor…..no puedo…..yo….  
Ash: Shhhh….no es lo que perece…..(luego vuelve a su espalda y luego a su cuello) solamente te estaba limpiando….yo también estoy cansado (sonriendo)  
May: Perdón…..(apenada)  
Ash: Tranquila May…(abrazándola) solamente quiero estar contigo….  
May: Yo también…(lo abraza)

Luego de un rato ambos salen de la ducha y se visten…..

Ash: Bien…..vamos a esperar a los chicos.  
May: Claro (abrazándole un brazo)  
Ash: (sonriendo)….bien…vamos….

Al bajar se encuentran con los chicos…

Ash: ¿Misty?  
May: Hola Misty….[(jajaja…mira quien lo tiene perra….jajaja)]  
Misty: Hola Ash…hola May [(grrr…mocosa barata…..¡te lo voy a quitar!)]….así…que…..¿están de novios?  
Ash: Veo que ya te contaron….pues si….¿qué te parece?  
Misty: Pues…bien…bien… ¡estupendo!  
Ash: Gracias…. Eh… ¿dónde te estas hospedando?  
Misty: Aquí…  
May: Ah….nosotros también.  
Misty: Pero….. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? que yo sepa solo hay 2 cuartos.  
May: El mío lo comparto con mi Ash (lo abraza)  
Ash: May… (Sonriendo)….el otro lo usan los chico….  
Misty: Pe..pe..Pero solo hay una cama en uno de los cuartos…  
Ash: Pues...si…yo duermo con May (abrazándola)  
May: Si (guiñándole un ojo)  
Misty: Vaya… [(¡Perra, perra, perra!)] …..bueno….mejor voy a mi habitación.  
Ash: Claro…..yo voy a comer…. ¿quieres ir May?  
May: Claro Ash, vamos.

Ambos se van mientras Misty va hacia su habitación.

Brock: Mmm veo que Misty está enojada…..  
Max: Si….mejor voy a ver si necesita algo…. (Se marcha)  
Brock: Bueno…..

De repente Brock escucha unos ruidos desde la oficina de la enfermera….

Brock: Y ¿eso?...mejor voy a ver…..

Al llegar Brock se encuentra con la oficial Jenny metiéndole la luma a la enfermera Joy que estaba desnuda.

Brock: (sorprendido) ¡OH!...  
Jenny: (metiéndole la luma) te gusta….. ¿Cierto perra?  
: Si….ah…ah…métela...mas…ha…adentro …..  
Jenny: Claro….(empieza a sacarse la ropa)…..quiero lamerte la concha…  
: Yo también…

Ambas se acuestan y hacen un 69…..

y Jenny: mmmmm…ha….ha….mmmha….haaa….mm mmm  
Jenny: Ya basta (se incorpora) abre las piernas…..  
: Si…..(abriéndolas)  
Jenny: Bien….(une sus conchas)…mmmm empieza a frotarlas Joy….  
: Ha…ha…ha…mmmmm…ha…ha…ha….  
Jenny: Eso…. ¡así!...ah….ah…ah….dale…mm mmmmm  
: mmmmmm ah…ah…ah…..pone la luma en medio….  
Jenny: Si….(se la mete a ella y a ella misma) mmmmm  
y Jenny: ¡Ah...ha…ha…ha..ha..!haaaaaaaa aaa!...bésame…..

Así ambas se quedan besándose mientras que Brock….se lo habían llevado en una camilla ya que se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre…..yendo con Max….

Max: (tocando a la puerta) Misty….¿estás bien?  
Misty: Si Max… ¿podrías decirle a Ash que venga?...quiero hablar con el..  
Max: Está bien…

Max va a buscar a Ash que estaba en el comedor con May.

Ash: Estaba muy rico  
May: Sí, es cierto…..Ash…..te quiero preguntar algo…..(mirando hacia abajo)  
Ash: (levantándole la mirada) ¿Oye?….dime… ¿Qué pasa?  
May: ¿A ti te gusto Misty?  
Ash: Nunca…..nunca pudo…..me molestaban con eso…pero no…  
May: Ah… ¿y otra chica?  
Ash: Tampoco…creo que yo les gustaba…(sonrojado)  
May: No las culpo (beso en la mejilla)  
Ash: (sonriendo)…Te quiero…..  
May: Ash….(lo abraza)  
Max. (Tosiendo) Ahmm… ahmm…..  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa Max?  
Max: Misty te llama Ash…  
Ash: Ya veo…..bien….vuelvo enseguida….

Cuando Ash se levanta siente unas manos que lo sujetan…

Ash: May…..  
May: No….se lo que quiere Ash…ella quiere….(triste)  
Ash: No lo va a conseguir…..(sonriendo)…no lo hará….yo te quiero a ti  
May: Pero…..  
Ash: Confía en mi…..confía en mi….  
May: Está bien…pero regresa….  
Ash: Claro…(sonriendo)

Ash se va a la habitación de Misty.

Ash: Misty…..¿puedo entrar?  
Misty: Si…pasa….  
Ash: Ok… (Entra) ¿Dónde estás?

Ash al siente que le cierran la puerta y se encuentra con Misty toda desnuda.

Misty: Hola Ash (sensual)…. ¿te gusta mi cuerpo? (caminando hacia él)  
Ash: ….. (Mirándola) mmmmm  
Misty: Parece que si….(yendo hacia la cama y poniendo su culo en dirección a Ash) ¿quieres un poco de esto?...es tuyo si quieres (se da una nalgada)

Ash se acerca y se pone detrás…..

Ash: mmmmm  
Misty: [(jajaja…esto va a ser genial…..ya quiero verle la cara a May)]….vamos Ash….es tuyo…..

Él le mete un dedo en la vagina y se lo lame…..

Ash: mmmmm…como me lo imagine….eres completamente desabrida…(escupe y se da media vuelta)….no me interesan las perras baratas Misty…yo tengo a alguien para eso….y es a la que quiero…..nos vemos…..(se va de la habitación)  
Misty: ¡Eres un maldito Ash Ketchum! (furiosa) ¡Eres un Maldito! (empieza a destruir la habitación)

Ash sale y se va hacia su habitación….en ella encuentra a May…

May: (preocupada) ¡Ash!… ¿Qué pa…

May no termina por que Ash la abraza.

May: Ash… ¿Qué paso? (preocupada)….¿qué te hizo? (molesta)  
Ash: Nada….  
May: Pero….  
Ash: Shhh…solamente quiero estar así…..por favor…..  
May: Si… (Abrazándolo)…

Luego de un rato….

May: Lo sabía…..(abrazándolo) gracias por no hacerlo  
Ash: No podría May….no podría….además…..yo sabia que era fácil…desde que la vi esa vez me quedo claro…..  
May: ¿Qué paso?  
Ash: Veras…

_Bueno chiquillos, ya sé que estaban esperando esto, pero no podía puesto que el periodo de clases ya comenzó, y ahora sí, pero de veras que sí, actualizare los capítulos muy lentamente, así que no esperen un capítulo del diario, como sea, hasta pronto… que tristeza…_


	5. UPSA C5

_Ultimate Pokemon Sex Advance_

_Capitulo 5_

Durante la noche May tiene un sueño….

/SUEÑO/

May: donde estoy…. ¿¡PERO QUE!?

May se encuentra en la situación en que Ash estaba detrás de Misty.

May: ¡Deja a Ash!...pero…que… ¡no me puedo mover!  
Misty: Vamos Ash…..es tuyo… (Frotando su trasero con la entrepierna de Ash)  
Ash: Mmm… (Bajándose los pantalones)….tienes un buen culo…(Nalgada)  
Misty: Jajaja…..quiero tenerla dentro Ash… (Sensual)  
May: ¡No Ash! ¡No lo hagas!... (Llorando) ¡Por favor no lo hagas!…. (Cae de rodillas) Ash…..

May solo mira el momento en que Ash penetra a Misty…

Misty: ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!...dios….. que grande…ah…ah…ah….métela…..eso… .ah…ah…ah…  
Ash: (Agarrándole el pelo) ¿Te gusta perra?...  
Misty: ¡Siiiiii!...ah…ah..ah..ah¡… córrete dentro!  
Ash: No…todavía no… (Le saca el miembro y se lo mete en el ano)…!hay tienes!  
Misty: ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!...para….ha.. ha…..me duele…..(Llorando)….para…  
Ash: Jajaja ¡ahora si! (Se corre dentro)…..jajaja…eres una buena puta Misty… (Se termina de correr en su cara)  
Misty: (Con la cara llena de semen) Gracias Ash…(Le empieza a lamer la verga)  
Ash: Jajajaja….

Mientras pasaba esto May estaba sentada llorando…..

May: No…no…no….¡NOOOOOOO!

/FIN DEL SUEÑO/

May despertó aferrada al pecho de Ash….

May: [(Solo fue un sueño)]

May mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con que Ash estaba despierto mirando hacia arriba con su brazo detrás de su cabeza…luego de verlo ella empieza a besarle suavemente toda la cara….

Ash: May…(Sonriendo)

Ella empieza a besarle su cara, luego empieza a bajar hacia su cuello….luego su pecho…..y sigue hasta la entre pierna de Ash sacándole los bóxer…..empieza a besarle el miembro a Ash haciendo que se erecte…..luego se lo mete en la boca….lamiendo primero la punta y luego metiéndoselo entero…..

Ash: mmmmm May….(Acariciando su cabello)  
May: Mmmmm….mmmm….gglamm….mmmm…... . (Se lo saca de la boca y besa a Ash)

Ash por su parte al recibir ese beso, la toma de las caderas y hace que se acueste.

May: ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Ash: (Sonriendo) algo que te gusta mucho…..

Ash le levanta las piernas y se las pone en sus hombros, luego levanta la cadera de May hasta la altura de su boca y le empieza a chupar su clítoris….

May: Ha…ha…ha…Ash….mmmm….(Mordiéndose un dedo)…..mmmm…..  
Ash: Mmm..(Metiéndole la lengua)….mmm…lllmmm…

Al estar en esta posición Ash obligaba a May a mirarlo mientras la chupaba, lo que la excitaba y solo podía apretarse los pechos para excitarse aún más….

Ash: Mmm…mmm..mmmm….(lamiéndole)…..¿te gusta?  
May: (Asintiendo)….  
Ash: Veamos que tal esto…

Ash la baja un poco aun con las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, la acomoda en la cama y la penetra sujetándole las caderas….

May: Ha...ha…ha…Ash…..eso…dale…dale ….eso…mmmm….ah…ah...ah…As h….es o...dale….mmmmm….me gusta...mucho…me gusta mucho…..

Ash no hablaba, solamente la penetraba como no supiera hacer otra cosa.

May: Ha…ha…ha….Ash…..mmmmm…  
Ash: (Penetrándola)….¿Que pasa May?  
May: Yo…ha…ha…..te amo….

Ash al escuchar esto se detiene aun dentro de ella, mirándola….

May: (Preocupada)….. ¿Ash?..

Ash la levanta y hace que se siente en sus piernas y ella las cruza detrás de el…

May: Ha…ha…ha…Ash…ha…dame…dame…. eso …..más fuerte…..ha..a..ha..  
Ash: (Chupándole los senos)…..Mmm…  
May: (Abrazándolo por el cuello)….Ash…sigue...sigue…..y a voy a llegar….ha..ha..ha…¡haaaaaaaa! (lo abraza) Ash….  
Ash: Yo también te amo…(abrazándola en su pecho) como no tienes idea….  
May: Ash… (Lo besa)

Luego los dos se recuestan y conversan hasta que amanece…

Ash: ¿Te gustaría ir a donde mi madre?  
May: ¿En serio?  
Ash: Si, quiero que mi madre conozca a mi novia (sonriendo)  
May: (Abrazándolo) ¡Claro! Y después vamos donde los míos….  
Ash: Mmm si…es cierto…(Preocupado)  
May: ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara?  
Ash: Es que….no sé cómo lo ira a tomar tu papá…..después de todo eres su única hija…..  
May: (Abrazándolo) Tranquilo amor, lo tomara bien.  
Ash: (Sonrojado) ¿Amor?...¿desde cuándo me dices así?  
May: ¿No te gusta?  
Ash: No, es solo que…bueno….nunca me habían dicho así….(Sonriendo)  
May: Pues yo te llamare así….(Abrazándolo)  
Ash: Bueno….bien, iré a tomar una ducha… ¿tú que aras?  
May: voy a arreglar un asunto…luego te veo amor… (le besa la mejilla y se va)  
Ash: …..Amor…..bueno…..no está mal….(se va a duchar)

May se va en dirección a la habitación de Misty y al llegar se encuentra que está por salir….

May: (Enojada) ¡A ti te quería ver! (Le manda una cachetada que la tira al suelo)  
Misty: Auch! (Tocándose la mejilla)  
May: (Enojada) ¡Escúchame Perra! Ash es mío, no tuyo ni de otra, ¡mío!...!el me hace el amor a mí, no a una puta barata como tú!, ¡así que mejor te alejas de él o te arrepentirás!

May se marcha dejando a Misty tirada en el piso….

Misty: (Furiosa) ¡Perra maldita!...

Continuara…

_Bueno, con eso culminamos el episodio de hoy, pero solo de hoy, me gustaría que los capítulos fueran mas largos, pero, que se le va a hacer, bueno, hasta pronto…_


	6. UPSA C6

Ultimate Pokemon Sex Advanced

Originalmente publicado por anime sen4 (en foros AlterDZ)

Episodio 6

May había ido a desayunar con los chicos..

May: Hola chicos  
Max: Hola hermana  
Brock: Hola May ¿Dónde está Ash?  
May: Está tomando una ducha…chicos, es muy posible que Ash les diga que quiere ir a pueblo paleta.  
Max: ¿Si? ¿Por qué?  
May: Quiere presentarle a su madre la novia que tiene (sonrojada)  
Brock: Ah….bueno…..las cosas han tomado un curso bien raro.  
Max: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Brock: Pues primero sabemos que Ash y May son novios, después llega Misty molesta por eso y ahora vamos a Pueblo Paleta…..¿que seguirá después?  
Max: Por como veo Ash se va a casar con mi hermana…..  
May: (Roja) ¡Hay Max, que cosas dices!  
Max: Lo lamento por el…  
May: (Lo golpea) Gracias por el cumplido…..  
Max: ¡Auch!...de nada….  
Brock: Bueno… ¿y Misty?  
May: La encontré saliendo de su habitación…..ya debe estar por llegar.

En eso Misty baja con la mejilla roja.

Max: ¡Misty! ¿Qué te paso?  
Brock: ¿Qué ocurrió?  
Misty: Nada….un maldito parásito hizo que me diera una cachetada….(Mirando a May)  
May: (Tomando su te) Deberías ser más cuidadosa…..  
Brock: OK….ya viene Ash.

Ash estaba acercando a la mesa cuando Misty se pone frente a él.

Ash: Ap….Misty…. ¿se te ofrece algo?  
Misty: Si….esto (Le da una cachetada que lo tira al suelo y de paso le corta la ceja por las uñas)… ¡por dejarme tirada! (Se cruza de brazos)  
Ash: Ah….(Tapándose el corte)

May al ver esto estallo en ira y se tiro hacia Misty.

May: ¡Perra estúpida!, ¿Cómo se te atreves a pegarle? (Le tira el pelo)  
Misty: ¡Suéltame mocosa barata! (Haciendo lo mismo)  
May: ¡Puta!  
Misty: ¡Prostituta!  
May: ¡Basura!  
Misty: ¡Desgraciada!  
Ambas: ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!

Las dos se trenzan a golpes mientras Brock trata de separarlas y Max va a ver a Ash  
Brock: ¡YA BASTA! (Las toma de las orejas) ¡YA PAREN!  
Ambas: Ahaaaaaaa….. (Sollozando)….¡ella empezó!  
Brock: No me importa eso…miren hacia haya.

Ambas miran a Ash que no se recupera del corte.

Max: ¿Qué pasa Ash?  
Ash: Max llama a la enfermera…  
Max: Si…. (Se va a buscarla)

May preocupada se va con él. Misty lo intenta pero Brock la detiene.

Brock: Mira…..(Indicando a May y a Ash)  
May: ¡Ash!...(Se arrodilla) ¿estás bien?  
Ash: No puedo ver con mi ojo izquierdo…..creo que le entro mucha sangre….  
May: Déjame ver…..  
Ash: No lo puedo abrir….me duele mucho…..(Poniéndose la mano)  
May: Ash….. (Triste)  
Ash: ¿Tu estas bien?  
May: Si….me preocupas tú.

En eso ven que Max le hace señas a May para que lleven a Ash a la sala.

May: Ven Ash (Lo ayuda a levantarse) vamos para que te sanen.  
Ash: Gracias May.

Luego se van y dejan a Brock con Misty.

Brock: Tú no tienes espacio entre ellos dos…mejor ríndete.  
Misty: ¿De qué hablas Brock? apuesto a que Ash está solamente por lastima con ella, por eso me rechazo la otra vez.  
Brock: Ya deja eso Misty…el la ama, el me lo dijo…él está enamorado de ella.  
Misty: Ash….¿enamorado?  
Brock: Si…..así que será mejor que te vayas Misty…tu presencia solamente les trae incomodidad.  
Misty: pero….

Brock se marcha hacia donde esta Ash dejando a Misty sola….luego Ash sale de la sala de recuperación con un parche en el ojo.

Ash: Gracias por atenderme enfermera  
: Es un placer (sonriendo)  
May: ¡Ash! (Lo abraza) estaba muy preocupada…..  
Ash: Tranquila May, ya estoy bien…..bueno lo estaré…  
Max: ¿Cuánto tiempo con el parche?  
Ash: Unas dos o tres semanas…..  
Brock: Bueno…..al menos no te corto el ojo….  
May: ¡Yo la mato si le hace eso a mí Ash! (lo abraza)  
Ash: (Sonriendo) Bueno….¿dónde está ella?  
Brock: Se fue…..dijo que no tenía espacio aquí.  
Ash: Ya veo…bueno…..mejor nos vamos….  
Max: ¿A dónde?  
Ash: ¿No les dijiste May?  
May: Si, si lo hice.  
Max: ¡A Pueblo Paleta! Ok  
Ash: Bien…pero iré a comer algo primero….no he podido comer nada  
May: Te acompañamos.  
Max: Si  
Brock: Yo iré a ver algo, luego los veo.

Brock se va a la oficina de la enfermera y la encuentra besándose con la oficial Jenny.

Jenny: Mmm….te eche de menos puta….mmmm  
: Mmm yo también…mmmmm (Se da cuenta de la presencia de Brock) ¡Jenny mira!  
Jenny: ¡Tú, entra!  
Brock: (Asustado)…Si….¿qué pasa?  
Jenny: ¿Un mirón eh?...(Sonriendo) pues…nos entretendremos contigo….  
: Si… (Lamiéndose los labios)

Las dos se quitan la ropa y se arrodilla frente a Brock y le empiezan a quitar los pantalones.

Jenny: Pues….(Mirándole la entrepierna) …no es tan espectacular….  
: Pero servirá.

Ambas empiezan a lamerle la verga y a chupársela.

Brock: ¡Ahhhhh!...esto es genial…..ahhhhh…..mmmmm  
Jenny: Parece que le gusta mmmmm….mmmmmm  
: Eso parece…..(Lamiéndolo)…..mmm…..  
Brock: Ya…..¡ya no aguanto!...¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ambas quedan con la cara llena de semen y se empiezan a lamer la una a la otra para limpiarse.

Brock: Ah….fue genial….  
Jenny: Aun te falta….(Apoyándose en el escritorio)  
: Es cierto (Hace lo mismo)  
Ambas: Vamos…anda…..

Brock se vuelva loco de lujuria y las penetra como demente a las dos…..

Ambas: Ah…ah…ah…mmmm..ah…ah…dale…. ah… ah…mierda…..ah..ah…ah…mmmm mmm mmmm  
Brock: Si…..mmmm…si…¡haaaaaaa!... .

Se corre...y todo desaparece...

Brock: ¿Pero qué?  
¿?: ¡Brock!….¡BROCK!...¡DESPIERTA!

Luego Brock despierta en su cama.

Ash: ¿Estas bien amigo?  
Brock: ¿Qué paso?  
Ash: La enfermera dijo que te subió la presión…. Te encontraron tirado en el pasillo  
Brock: Pero….¿cómo?...¿tienes el parche?  
Ash: Claro…..esta herida no se va a sanar de la noche a la mañana ¿o si?  
Brock: Ash…tuve un sueño en que estaba yo con la enfermera y la oficial…y…  
Ash: Tenias sexo con ellas….si se…..lo repetías en tu sueño….  
Brock: ¡Demonios!...pensé que lo había logrado… (Triste)  
Ash: Tranquilo Brock…..estas joven todavía, tienes tiempo  
Brock: Tu lo dices porque ya lo hiciste no sé cuántas veces…..  
Ash: Jajaja si….bueno…mejor descansa….mañana partiremos.  
Brock: Mañana…..¿qué hora es?  
Ash: Dormiste cerca de 7 horas Brock…..  
Brock: Demonios…..(Se tapa)….

Ash sale de la habitación y deja a Brock durmiendo…

Continuara….

_Bien, ya estoy de vuelta, y quizá pueda postear lo capítulos de este fic periódicamente, pues, no es mucho lo que debo de hacer para postearlos, así que, desde este lunes pueden esperar los capítulos continuamente, así que, y por hoy, ahí se ven… y aparte me gustaría que postearan Reviews, ya saben, para poder informarme si les gusta la trama o algo así, como la corrección de errores y algunas otras cosas._


	7. CAPITULO 7

_Ultimate Pokemon Sex Advanced_

Capitulo 7

Ash y los demás ya estaban de camino a Pueblo Paleta, pero decidieron hacer una parada.

Brock: Parece un buen lugar para descansar  
Max: Tienes razón  
Brock: Pues ¿Qué les parece si comemos?  
May: ¡Claro!  
Ash: Si, tengo hambre….¿necesitas algo Brock?  
Brock: Si, Max, tú y May vayan a buscar madera por favor.  
Max: Claro Brock.  
May: ¿Tu estarás bien Ash? es que me tiene preocupada lo de tu ojo…  
Ash: (Sonriendo) Gracias por preocuparte May, pero estoy bien, anda yo te esperare.  
May: Si (Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va con Max a buscar leña) ¡ven pikachu!  
Pikachu: ¡Pika!

Esto lo queda mirando Brock…

Brock: Eres afortunado Ash.  
Ash: Si, lo se….(Empieza a beber agua)  
Brock: ¿Oye? ¿Cómo es el sexo?

Ash al escuchar eso escupe el agua…

Ash:….Ajam….. ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
Brock: Es que quiero saber….. ¿Cómo es?  
Ash: Bueno…..es genial…..siempre y cuando estés con alguien que quieres.  
Brock: ¿Oye? ¿Usan preservativos?  
Ash: Claro, May toma pastillas…..yo no uso condón, porque las pastillas que hacen ahora son 100% seguras…gracias a dios…..

/

Nota autor: Ojalá lo que acabo de escribir fuera cierto….

/

Brock: Ah….menos mal….tengo un pregunta….ustedes…..¿han hecho algo nuevo, es decir han experimentado cosas nuevas?  
Ash: Ah…..ni me lo recuerdes…tengo mala experiencia con eso…..  
Brock: ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?  
Ash: Veras…..

/FLASH BACK/

Estaban acampando, mientras Brock y Max dormían, Ash y May estaban en el bosque….

Ash: (Besándola) Mmm…  
May: Hay Ash….mmm...mmm (e apoya en un árbol)S

Ash le empieza a bajar el cierre haciendo que se le vean los senos.

Ash: Mmm (Mamando uno)..mmm... mm….  
May: ¡Ash!...mmm….eso….así...mmm m

El seguía chupando sus pezones, mientras ella apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de él y con la otra le apretaba la cabeza contra su pecho...

Ash: Mmm…ah….adoro tus pechos…mmmmmm  
May: Mmm…mmmm..mm….

Ash le baja los pantalones y las pantaletas…. Y la empieza a masturbar….

May: Mmm (mordiéndose el labio)mmmm…Ash…..  
Ash: ¿Te gusta?...  
May: Si…pero mete eso de una vez…  
Ash: (Sonriendo) ¿Qué cosa?  
May: No seas cruel….mmmmmm ah…ah…ah..  
Ash: Dímelo y lo haré...  
May: (Sonrojada) Mete tu verga dentro de mi….por favor….  
Ash: Me gusta que me pidas eso….(La besa)

Luego le levanta una pierna poniéndosela encima de uno de sus brazos y la penetra.

May: ¡Ahaaaaaa!...Ash…mmm…eso….dale más fuerte….mmm…..ah..ah..ah….mmm eso…dame…

May apoyaba su espalda en el árbol mientras se apoyaba con una pierna en el suelo.

Ash: Mmm….si…si…(Lamiéndole los pechos)…..mmm…m….  
May: Mmm ah…ah…ah…ah…..eso…mmm….espera…  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa?

May se suelta y se da media vuelta

May: Es que a mí me gusta mucho así…..(Poniendo sus manos en el árbol)  
Ash: Ya veo…..(Agarrándole las nalgas) bueno…..¡aquí la tienes! (La penetra)  
May: ¡Haaaaaa!...eso…..mmm….dale…dale….dale...eso...mmm mm…eso Ash métela entera…ah..ah..ah..ah…..mmmm… .eso….Ash…  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa May? (Deteniéndose dentro de ella)  
May: (Sonrojada) Ash….quiero tener sexo anal….  
Ash: (Traga saliva) Eh…¿estas segura?...  
May: Si…..una vez lo soñé…..parecía bueno…¿lo harías?  
Ash: Mmm bueno, si tú quieres….pero….¿de verdad estas segura?  
May: Si Ash….hazlo….  
Ash: Está bien…..

Ash saca su miembro de May y lo empieza a meter dentro de su ano  
May: Haa….ah…aaahh….Ash…..me duele…..(Tensa)  
Ash: May por favor relájate, que también me está doliendo...ah...¿May?  
May: …..  
Ash: ¿May? ¿Qué suce…..May...

Ash se encuentra con que May está llorando...

Ash: May….ah…ya vasta….(Enojado) ….¿pero qué?

Ash al sacar su miembro lo encuentra ensangrentado y ve que a May se le hizo una herida, aunque pequeña era demasiado dolorosa…..luego de arreglar las cosas Ash se queda abrazando a May.

May: Perdóname… (Triste)  
Ash: No me pidas perdón…May, ya no quiero probar cosa nuevas ¿bien?...con lo que paso hace un rato ya no quiero más.  
May: Si Ash.  
Ash: ¿Te duele mucho?  
May: Ya no tanto…..  
Ash: (La abraza fuerte) Perdóname….yo nunca quise acerté daño….  
May: Ash…(Lo abraza)

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Ash: (Serio) Eso paso…  
Brock: Debió ser bastante desagradable…  
Ash: Me sentía un infeliz Brock (Enojado) ¡si mira la idiotez que hice!...le hago el amor y la lastimo….no la eh tocado como en cinco días…y no es por que me de asco o algo por el estilo…..es que me siento un bastardo por lo que hice…..que no me atrevo a tocarla otra vez.  
Brock: Pero ella me imagino que también se siente mal…..deberían hablarlo.  
Ash: Si….supongo que si….hay vienen.

Llegan May, Max y Pikachu…

Max: ¡Hola chicos!  
May: Hola amor (Lo abraza)  
Ash: Hola May….hola pikachu…..¿cómo les fue?  
Pikachu: ¡pika! (Excelente)  
Ash: Genial…..  
May: ¿Qué pasa Ash?  
Ash: (Suspiro)…..Tengo que hablar contigo a solas….  
May: Si claro, ven, vamos….

Ambos se apartan a conversar en privado….

Max: ¿A dónde van?  
Brock: van a hablar cosas de pareja….

Con ellos….  
May: ¿Qué pasa amor?  
Ash: Quería hablarte sobre…..lo de la otra vez…  
May: Ah…eso….  
Ash: May…..yo…..(Se sienta en el suelo)  
May: (Se arrodilla frente a él)  
Ash: No sé cómo diablos decirte lo apenado que estoy con esto…  
May: Ash…..  
Ash: May créeme que me sentí el infeliz más grande sobre la tierra….cuando vi la sangre y tu herida...además de verte llorar….ah….(Mirando hacia el suelo) perdóname…no sé qué más puedo decir….

Ash al levantar su cabeza la encuentra llorando…

May: Todo esto fue mi culpa…..perdóname (Lo abraza)  
Ash: May… (Sonriendo)  
May: Ash… (Llorando)

Ambos quedan abrazados…

_Y bueno pequeños, eso ha sido todo por hoy, quizá demore un poco, pero solo por esta vez, ya que me la pase genial jugando ABOBO'S BIG ADVENTURE, y la verdad, me pareció un muy buen juego, la verdad, les recomiendo que lo jueguen, bueno, en otras noticias, acabo de acabarme el Metroid Zero Mission en tiempo record, y por ahora, eso es todo amigos…_


	8. Ultimate Pokémon Sex Advanced Episodio 8

Ultimate Pokemon Sex Advanced

Originalmente publicado por anime sen4 (en foros AlterDZ)

Episodio 8

Bien, los chicos ya estaban en el camino a Pueblo Paleta

Ash: Pues ya vamos a llegar…  
Brock: Si, ¡ya quiero ver al profesor Oak!  
Max: ¡Yo también!  
May:….  
Max: ¿Qué pasa hermana?  
May: Yo….  
Ash: Ella te va a amar…..(Sonriendo)  
May: ¿Tú crees?  
Ash: Yo lo hago…. ¿Por qué no ella?  
May: (Abrazándole un brazo)

Max se los queda mirando….

Max: (Tiritando)…brrrr….Estos me dan cosas….. ¿A ti Brock?  
Brock: (En un árbol)…Quiero tener novia…..  
Max: Brock…ven ya vamos…..  
Brock: Si…

De repente de uno de los árboles sale un kakuna

May: ¡Ash mira! (Se acerca) ¿Qué es?  
Brock: Es un Kakuna  
Ash: May no te acerques mucho (Preocupado)  
Pikachu: Pika…  
Max: ¿Por qué no?

May toca al Kakuna alarmando al panal y en defensa sale un Beedrill

May: ¡Haaaaa!  
Max: ¡May!  
Brock: ¡Cuidado!

May puso sus brazos para evitarlo, pero el piquete era inminente…pero sienten que la empujan hacia otra parte…..

Ash: ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno!  
Pikachu: ¡Pikaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu!

Eso ahuyenta al Beedrill

Max: ¡May! ¿Estas bien?  
May: Si….¡Ash!  
Brock: Creo que lo pico…..

Los chicos van a ver a Ash.

May: Ash ¿Cómo estas? (Preocupada)  
Ash: Bien…eso creo…. ¿tú?  
May: Bien…..gracias…  
Brock: Será mejor avanzar…ya casi llegamos…  
May: Si….vamos Ash..  
Ash: Si…

Max los sigue pero se queda pensando en que algo mas paso con el beedrill…luego llegan a la entrada de la casa….

Brock: Bien Ash ya llegamos… ¿Ash?  
May: ¿Ash?... (Asustada) ¿Qué te sucede?  
Max: ¡Ash!

Ash estaba sangrando por la nariz y muy tambaleante…..solamente pudo dar un paso hacia una de las paredes de la casa y comenzó a vomitar….

May: ¡Ash!...(Le soba la espalda)…eso…bótalo….(Mira a los chicos) ¡llamen a su madre!

Antes que los chicos se movieran Ash se desploma inconsciente hacia su izquierda

May: (Aterrada) ¡Ash! ¡Háblame!...Ash…..(Empieza a llorar)  
Brock: (Lo toma) Entremos…..

Todos entran asustando a la señora Delia.

Delia: ¡¿Qué pasa?!...¿Ash?...¿qué le paso?  
Brock: No lo sabemos señora…pero tenemos que ponerlo en su cama..  
Delia: Si claro…..vamos….

Luego de un rato Brock examina a Ash y encuentra el problema….

Brock: Con que era eso…..  
May y Delia: ¿Qué le paso? ¿se encuentra bien?

Delia se le queda mirando….

Brock: El Beedrill lo pico….  
Max: ¿Pero cómo? Nos hubiera dicho.  
Brock: No lo sintió…..es un mini aguijón lo que se le enterró….estará bien…..solo tiene que dormir ahora….  
Delia: Me alegro…¿Qué sucede May?  
May: (Llorando) Es que…fue mi culpa…..que lo picaran…Ash….  
Delia: Tranquila querida (La abraza) ya está bien…..chicos….¿podrían ir donde el profesor?, es que quiero que sepa que están aquí..  
Max: Claro  
Brock: Si señora….

Los chicos se van y las dejan a ambas…  
Delia:…¿Quieres ir a verlo?  
May: Si  
Delia: Vamos….

Las dos se dirigen al dormitorio de el….y lo encuentran dormido…..

Delia: creo que está bien…..

May se acerca al el…..

May: Amor…(Le toca la mejilla)  
Delia: (Impresionada)….¿Amor?  
May: (Se voltea) Yo soy la novia de Ash señora Delia….  
Delia: ¡La novia de Ash!...eeeee….¿me lo puedes contar?  
May: (Nerviosa) Pues….

May le cuenta a delia como paso…..eso sí, sin la parte más "Romántica"

Delia: Ya veo….pero…..me estas mintiendo en una parte… ¿cierto?  
May: ¿Por..por..por….que...lo…di..d i..ce?  
Delia: Porque estas temblando como una gelatina querida…dime la verdad ¿Qué paso?  
May: (Sonrojada) Es que…bueno….me da mucha vergüenza…..  
Delia: ¿Acaso tu…y mi hijo…?  
May: Si…  
Delia: ….¿Se cuidaron?  
May: ¡Si, si, señora siempre!  
Delia: Me alegro….parece que mi hijo es un galán  
May: ¿Por qué lo dice?  
Delia: Pues el debió pedírtelo…¿o no?  
May: (Sonrojada) Eh..pu..pu….pues….la verdad…..  
Delia: Ya veo…..¿pero se aman cierto?  
May: Si señora…..mucho  
Delia: Me alegra que me tengas tanta confianza querida…(sonriéndole)  
May: Gracias a usted por no enojarse…  
Delia: Dime una cosa…..¿porque tiene vendado el ojo?  
May: (Enojada) Misty le dio una cachetada, que de paso lo corto y le lastimo el ojo….por eso esta así.  
Delia: Y ¿Por qué le pego?  
May: Porque Ash la rechazo…..ella se le ofreció y Ash le dijo que no…..y volvió conmigo.  
Delia: Haaaaa…..es fiel…  
May: Si mucho, yo también para el…..(Sonriendo)  
Delia: Me alegro…..su padre no era así….  
May: ¿Qué paso con su padre señora?...él me dijo que es un maestro pokemon…pero nada más…..  
Delia: Veras hija….el me abandono cuando Ash nació…..el dijo que no quería a Ash, que no quería estar encadenado a nada….y se fue…..yo invente eso del maestro pokemon para que Ash tuviera un sueño…  
May: Yo no sabía…..perdón por preguntar…  
Delia: Bueno….así son las cosas….  
¿?: Con que eso era…..

Ambas miran a la cama y ven que Ash está sentado…

May: Ash…..  
Delia: Hijo….¿escuchaste lo de…..? (Asustada)  
Ash: Si…..(Suspiro)….era eso…no me quería….jajaja…nunca me debiste decir lo del maestro pokemon mamá…..la verdad no hubiera dolido tanto….(le cae una lagrima)  
Delia: Hijo…..(Poniendo en frente suyo) perdóname yo….  
Ash: No…no me pidas perdón mamá…..yo soy el que debe pedírtelo….ya que soy un hijo no deseado…..y por ello te quite a tu pareja.  
Delia: (Enojada) ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! ¡Tú eres todo lo que me importa, ese cobarde que fue tu padre no merecía serlo! (Empieza a llorar) ¡no digas que no eres un hijo deseado, ya que te amé desde el día en que naciste!...  
Ash: Mamá…..gracias…  
Delia: Hijo….(Lo abraza)

May solamente miraba esto con emoción…luego de un rato.

Delia: Bueno, yo voy a ir donde el profesor…..cuídense….(Se marcha)  
Ash: Lo tomo bien…  
May: Si…..(Lo abraza)  
Ash: Perdón por preocuparte….  
May: Ash….¿te hago feliz?  
Ash: (Abrazándola fuerte) Últimamente eres lo único que me hace feliz  
May: Yo quiero hacerte feliz siempre que pueda…..  
Ash: Gracias….igual yo…..(La besa)

Ambos se empiezan a besar cada vez más apasionadamente…..

May: Mmm….mmm (Se empieza a sacar la ropa)  
Ash: Mmm May… (La empieza a tocar)…adoro tu cuerpo….mmmmm  
May: Es tuyo….mmmm...siempre…..

May se quita toda la ropa y hace que Ash se siente en su cama.

Ash: Eres hermosa…..(Mirándola)  
May: Gracias…..(Se arrodilla frente a él y le empieza a mamar el pene)  
Ash: Mmm….aahhh….mmmm….si….así….. (Acariciándole el pelo)  
May: Mmm…mmmmm…..mmmm…mmmmmm….mmm  
Ash: Siempre había...mmm querido hacerlo en mi...mmmmmm…habitación (Hundiendo su cabeza) mmmm eso…

May se lo saca de la boca y lo empieza a masturbar con sus pechos.

May: ¿Te gusta? (Moviendo sus pechos)  
Ash: Si...mmm…(Pellizcando sus pezones)….mmm  
May: Ash….(Le lame la punta de su pene) mmllmm…mmmm  
Ash: Mmm…..ya no aguanto….¡haaa! (Se corre en el pecho de ella)

May se empieza a lamer los restos de semen….

May: Mmm gracias (Besa la punta del pene)

Ash la besa y la levanta para poder lamerle la vagina…

Ash: Mmm…mmmmm….mmm (Agarrándole el trasero)  
May: (Mordiéndose el labio) mmmmm Ash mmmm…eso….mete la lengua….mmmmm (Agarrándole el pelo)…Ash…..mmmmm

Ash la voltea y hace que se siente en su entrepierna.

Ash: (Penetrándola) Hay….  
May: Ah…mmmm  
Ash: Salta... (Sujetándola de las caderas)

May empieza a saltar en la entrepierna de Ash

May: Ah…ah…ah..mmmm…ah..ah..ah.. ah…  
Ash: Eso...salta...mmmm...eso...así ...(Le agarra los pechos)...mmm…salta...  
May: Si…como…digas ah..ah..ah…ah..mmm…ah..ah..ah… .(Sigue saltando)

Ella saltaba, mientras él le apretaba sus senos…luego Ash la detiene y la acuesta en su cama, le levanta las piernas poniéndoselas en sus hombros y la penetra.

May: Ash…mmmm eso…dale Ash dale….eso…mmm ah..ah..ah…ah…mm…aaaaaaaah….mm mmm  
Ash: (Penetrándola) ¡Te voy hacer acabar!…..mmmmmmm….sí..…mmmm… .¡Mírame!  
May: Si…..(mirándolo a los ojos) eso….dale…soy tuya…ah..ah...metela eso…métela….dale más fuerte…..ah…ah..ah..(Apretando las sabanas con sus manos) eso Ash…métela...toda….ah..ah…ah .. ah…mmmm…mierda….ya voy a llegar…..haaaaaaaa….!Ash!...ha aaaaaa  
Ash: ¡Eso! ¡Correteé!  
May: Ah…ah..ah..aaaaaaaaaaaaahh (Acaba)…mmmm

May termina mirándolo aun con sus piernas sobre los hombros de Ash.

May: (Jadeando) hoy….estabas con ánimos…amor…..(Sonriéndole)  
Ash: Es que…hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos….  
May: Es cierto….  
Ash: ¿Quieres otra ronda? (Mirándola)  
May: (Sorprendida) ¿Quieres más?  
Ash: Si… (Bajándole las piernas)

La voltea y al penetra.

May: Ah..ah…ah…(Abrazando la almohada) ah..ah..ah..mmmm…ah..ah…ah..  
Ash: Mmm (Penetrándola) uffff….mmmmm (Nalgada)…mmmmm ¿te gusta May?  
May: Si Ash…ah..ah...ah...me encanta...ah..ah...mmm...da le...mmmmmm (Mordiendo la sabana) eso dale...  
Ash: Mmm ah..ah..ah..ah...(Le agarra las caderas y la penetra más fuerte)  
Ah.. …mmmmmmmmm  
May: Ah….ah..ah..aaaaaaaaah..aah... Ash…eso…mmmmm..aaaaaahhh…..eso… ..esoooo… daaaaaaaleeeeeeeee…ah…ahhh..aaaaaa….  
Ash: Ah..ah..!Ah!...(Se corre)  
May: (Agotada) Aaaah…..dios…..dos veces….¿cómo estás?...¿Ash?  
Ash: (Mirándola)….  
May: ¿No me digas que…?

Antes que terminara de hablar Ash la ladea y la penetra…..

May: [(¿De dónde saca tantas ganas?)] Ash….mmmm…dios…..  
Ash: (La besa) Mmm….si…..adoro tu culo….mmmmm (Nalgada)…mmmmm  
May: Aaaaah….eso…eso….jodete mi culo….eso…dale…..mmmm…..aaaaa a ah…..eso…dale…por favor dale…aaaaaaaah..ah..ah…ah..a h  
Ash: (Dándole fuerte) ¿Quieres que te dé?...¡¿quieres que te dé?!...!bien!….

Ash la penetra tan fuerte que la cama empieza a remecerse del movimiento de estos dos….

May: ¡Eso!...!eso!...daaaleeeee siiii eso…dale…mmmmmm aaaaahahaa  
Ash: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!  
May: ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!

Ambos se corren y Ash termina tirado encima de May.

Ash: (Jadeando)  
May: (Jadeando) …Mmm…3 veces….ya no puedo más….(Abrazándolo)  
Ash: Yo tampoco (la abraza) no me creerías cuantas ganas tenia de hacerlo…  
May: Yo también tenía ganas…..pero me sorprendiste (Besándole la cara)  
Ash: (Sonriendo)…Me encanta hacerte el amor…..  
May: Y a mí que me lo hagas….(Sonriendo)

Luego los dos se visten y van a la sala a esperar a los demás.

May: Déjame ver tu ojo (Levantándole el parche)…mmmm…parece que ya está bien…..¿por qué no intentas abrirlo?  
Ash: OK….(Lo empieza a abrir) si….ya puedo ver….menos mal…  
May: Que bien (Lo abraza)

En eso llegan los demás….

Delia: Ya llega….!hay que tiernos se ven!  
Ash: Mamá…(Sonrojado)…..¿cómo les fue?  
Brock: Bien, veo que te quitaste la venda….genial  
Max: Sí, es cierto…..y ¿lo de tu fiebre?  
May: Ya está bien de eso.  
Delia: Si...Ash ¿puedo hablar contigo y con May?  
Ash: Ap…claro…  
May: Si señora….  
Delia: Miren estoy muy feliz con lo de su relación…..pero me tiene que prometer que se van a proteger siempre….  
Ash: (Rojo) May…..¿le contaste de…..?  
May: (Roja) Si…..(mirando hacia abajo)  
Ash: Oh dios….(Con la mano en la cara)….siempre lo hacemos mamá….yo soy el que los compra….ya que a mi May le da vergüenza.  
May: Ash…(Lo abraza)  
Ash: ¿Qué dije?  
Delia: Dijiste "mi" May  
Ash: Aps…se me salió….pero es cierto… (Sonrojado)  
Delia: Nunca pensé verte así….  
Ash: Yo tampoco…..yo tampoco…..  
Max: ¿Ash?  
Ash: ¿Si Max, que pasa?  
Max: ¿Por qué esta una media de mi hermana en tu habitación?  
Ash: (Rojo)…..  
May: ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAX! (Roja)  
Max: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (Sale corriendo)  
May: ¡VEN ACA! (Sale tras el)

Quedan Ash y su madre…

Ash: (Sonrojado) Discúlpame mamá….. no sé qué decir..  
Delia: Bueno hijo…..tranquilo…..es algo normal…¿fue cuando me fui?  
Ash: (Sonrojado) Si….¿no te molesta?  
Delia: Estaría molesta si los hubiera encontrado….  
Ash: Espero que no pase….  
Delia: Pero no, no estoy molesta…estoy contenta de que encontraste alguien…..aunque me parece sorprendente de que sean tan activos…..  
Ash: (Sonrojado)…..Bueno…..la amo….cuando se trata de eso solo necesito verla para hacerlo…pero bueno, me alegro que estés de acuerdo, ahora tengo que ir a ver a sus padres….  
Delia: Ya veo…..te ira bien…..bueno vamos a comer…debes estar hambriento…..¿no?  
Ash: Si.

Todos van a comer…

Continuara….

_¿Continuar, o no continuar? Esa es la cuestión, bueno, a mí me gusta continuar este fic, puesto que está siendo bien recibido por los lectores y escritores, así que, continuare este fic, pues a mí me gustó mucho y seria egoísta de mi parte no compartirlo con ustedes, así que, pueden seguir esperando los capítulos, y por ahora, adiós, en serio, adiós, e verdad, ya me quiero ir, ya, adiós, ahí te vez, ya, ya lárgate, ya me aburrí de ti, en serio, ya vete… _


	9. Ultimate Pokèmon Sex Advanced 9

Ultimate Pokemon Sex Advanced

Capitulo 9

Continuación

Originalmente publicado por riku-san (Ya acá no la siguió sen4).

Mientras nuestros amigos viajan por el bosque llegan a una pequeña ciudad en el medio de la nada... allí deciden pasar la noche...

Ash: Busquemos un centro pokemon... parece que va a llover (Mirando el cielo nublado)  
May: Si... además…Quiero dormir en una cama cómoda...  
Max: Bueno... vamos al centro...  
Brock: Si... además quizá vea a la linda enfermera Joi... (Con cara algo sonrojada)

toman rumba hacia el centro del pueblo y allí encuentran el centro pokemon se acercan y ven una vieja amiga... Ash y los demás entran y saludan a la chica...

Ash: Hola Duplica... cuanto tiempo sin vernos...  
Brock: ¿Todavía sigues intentando hacer un gimnasio propio… para Ditto y para ti?  
Duplica: No… ya deje eso... ahora quiero viajar por el mundo y mostrar mi capacidad como actriz...  
May: ¿Ash quien es ella?  
Max: Si preséntanos… (Un poco sonrojado)  
Duplica: Jajajaja... perdónenme… soy un poco distraída... yo soy Duplica... Ash y yo luchamos hace tiempo... tú debes ser May la coordinadora pokemon de la que tanto eh oído... y tú debes ser Max… tú y tu hermana son los hijos de Norman el líder del gimnasio... ¿no?

Cuando termina de hablar... comienza una feroz tormenta... y la enfermera Joi cierra las ventanas y las puertas...

Joi: Creo que esta tormenta será peligrosa... por favor no salgan... tendrán que pasar la noche en el centro pokemon...  
Brock: Claro... qué lugar más seguro que junto a mi querida enfermera yoi...  
Yoi: Max y Ash... a ustedes les toca el cuarto 15... Duplica... May tendrá que dormir contigo.. en el cuarto 12...Brock... tu tendrás que compartir una habitación con otro huésped que se encuentra en el centro... es el 23...  
Todos: Si enfermera Yoi...

Se retiran a sus habitaciones... cuando Brock... cruza por el pasillo y entra en la habitación 23 encuentra a una mujer cambiándose de ropa... Brock sonrojado se da la vuelta...

Brock: Discúlpame... yo... No sabía que estaría usted aquí...señorita...

ella se da vuelta y ve a brock...

?: Tanto tiempo sin vernos Brock...  
Brock: Esa...esa voz no puede ser... (Dándose vuelta)... es la profesora Ivy…  
Ivy: Hola... ¿cómo estás?  
Brock: (Nervioso)...y...yo... yo estoy bien...señora...digo señorita...digo amor... digo mi cielo...  
Ivy: Yo... quiero disculparme por lo que paso...en mi casa...(Acercándose a Brock)...yo... quiero compensarte...(Abrasándolo y cerrando la puerta con llave )

ella se agacha y le empieza a bajar el cierre...y acaricia su pene a través de sus bóxer...

Brock: Yo... aahhh...yo  
Ivy: No... No digas nada... (Quitándole los bóxer)... qué lindo es... será para mí...(Metiéndoselo en la boca )..mmmmm  
Brock: Aahh...Que bien se siente... sigue..ahh... no pares...aahhh  
Ivy: Es...mmmmm... grande...mmmmmm...y...mmmmm ..tiene ...mmmmm...buen sabor... (Recorriendo cada centímetro de este con su lengua)  
Brock: aaahhh...Creo...creo que me voy...(Corriéndose en su boca)  
Ivy: Que...mmm...rico...( Limpiando lenta y suavemente su miembro con su lengua...y comenzando a quitarse el brasiere)  
Brock: que...linda… eres... puedo.. . ¿Puedo tocarte¿...  
Ivy: Esta… es mi disculpa...brock... hazme lo que quieras...( Sentándose en la cama )

brock se acerca y le empieza a lamer los pezones y a acariciar sus pechos...

la profesora Ivy acaricia la cabeza de Brock mientras este comienza a bajar besando su pecho... su estómago... y por ultimo comienza a introducir su lengua en la vagina de Ivy...

Ivy: aahhhh... Si... lo haces muy bien...aaaahhhh...sigue...  
Brock:... Te… gusta...mmmmm...¿verdad?. .mmmmmm  
Ivy: Si...mmmmmmmm...aaaahhha h...aaahh...ahhh...quiero.. ..aahh...quiero que me la metas...  
Brock: Si... como quieras...

Brock se acuesta en la cama y sostiene su pene mientras Ivy baja lentamente...y lo introduce...comenzando a subir y bajar lentamente... y luego con mayor velocidad... mientras ella gemía muy suavemente...

Brock: aahhh...ah...ahhhh...que... aah...bien..aaahh...se siente...aaahhh  
Ivy: Brock...aahhh...lo...aaaah...siento...aaahh...ya.. .aaa ahh...no puedo más...aahhhh… me...voy...  
Brock: yo...también...ahhh...aaa ahhh..

Y se corre dentro de ella y ella gime suavemente experimentado el orgasmo casi en silencio… y los dos quedan acostados uno sobre el otro exhaustos... y se duermen... a la mañana siguiente... Brock despierta y descubre que Ivy ya no está... encuentra una nota y la lee " Querido Brock... fue maravilloso lo de anoche... pero ha surgido una complicación en casa… tengo que irme… pero quizás nos veamos de nuevo...espero que entonces estés dispuesto a estar conmigo de nuevo... te quiere... Ivy..."…después de esto Brock baja de su habitación con una expresión de satisfacción...

Ash: Hola Brock... ¿dormiste bien?  
Brock: Mejor que nunca... bueno... ¿nos vamos?... ya paro la tormenta...  
May: Si... vamos.  
Max: Estoy ansioso por ver a papa...

Y así se retiran hacia la casa de May y Max...

_Bien, he regresado, aunque, con severas demoras, pero vale, no importa, mientras yo pueda seguir continuando el fic, todo estará bien, creo, aun así, no se preocupen, Ultimate Pokemon Sex Advanced no ha terminado, y por lo previsto, faltara una buena temporada antes de que acabe el fanfic, menos mal y es largo, desafortunadamente, no tiene continuación, así que, cuando acabe el fic, no esperen continuación en lo más mínimo, bien, solo quería decirles eso, y bueno, hasta entonces… _


End file.
